The present invention relates to an absorbent mat for treating pet or human excreta and an excreta treating system using the same, particularly a system and a method for treating excreta of pets such as dogs and cats. The present invention also relates to a method of producing a pet excreta treating material, a pet toilet using the same, and a method of treating pet excreta using the same.
Molded granules for treating excreta discharged by pet animals such as cats and dogs and humans which comprise ground natural sand such as silica sand, and a particulate water-absorbing material such as zeolite or an absorbent polymer, are known. However, the granules have disadvantages that they tend to scatter to make surroundings dirty and generate dust during use by a pet or when handled by a pet owner; being amorphous and flowable, they are inconvenient to handle and dispose of; and they are not allowed to be disposed of as combustibles. Absorbent sheets for excreta treatment are also known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-105448 discloses a deodorizing and bactericidal urine sheet which is a paper-like sheet. The paper-like sheet, however, has poor absorbing capacity and poor strength so that it is inconvenient to handle and dispose of and cannot be used for a long time. Further, molded products for excreta treatment are also required to have a deodorizing effect. Molded products for excreta treatment which have a high deodorizing effect and are free from the above-described disadvantages have not been developed yet.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-67489 proposes a bed for treating excreta of pet which has a porous member such as a metal net or a punched metal sheet partitioning the litter box into upper and lower parts, water-repellent litter placed on the porous member, and an absorbent member comprising a water-retentive absorbent polymer placed under the porous member. Urine having passed through the litter is absorbed and retained by the absorbent member.
However, the above bed gives no considerations to the urine which may stay on the porous member. Urine staying on the porous member emanates a pungent and offensive odor. Where the porous member is reinforced with ribs, etc., gaps are made between the porous member and the absorbent member. It tends to follow that liquid waste stays in film form over the entire openings of the porous member and causes an offensive odor. Further, this bed is designed to keep the litter in the upper part always dry by making the lower absorbent member absorb liquid waste. In other words, it chiefly aims at urine treatment. That is, when a pet gets rid of its solid waste, the whole litter must be exchanged for fresh one. In this respect there is no difference from a common litter, still leaving the problems of laboriousness and bad economy.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-308403 discloses litter (pellets) prepared by heat compressing softwood sawdust which self-disintegrates on water absorption. If this litter is used in the above-described bed of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-67489, it will disintegrate upon absorbing urine, drop through the openings of the porous member, and scatter over the absorbent member. If this happens, it would be much time-consuming to exchange only the litter, and part of the disintegrated litter remains on the porous member to emanate an offensive odor. Besides, the litter must be exchanged each time the litter disintegrates on liquid absorption.
An object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent mat for treating excreta which is excellent in urine absorption properties and deodorizing effect, easy to handle and dispose of, and serviceable for an extended period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an excreta treating system in which urine is prevented from staying on the upper part of the system and from emanating an offensive odor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an excreta treating system which is handy to exchange and serviceable for a long time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an excreta treating system in which both urine and excrement can be treated easily and economically.
The above objects are accomplished by providing an absorbent mat for excreta treatment (hereinafter simply referred to an absorbent mat or, more simply, a mat) having a flat shape and comprising
an absorbing base material comprising at least one of plant fiber and pulp,
an antimicrobial surface active agent or a combination of a surface active agent and an antimicrobial agent, and
at least one of a binder, a crosslinking agent and water,
the absorbent mat having a thickness of 3 mm or greater, a bulk density of 0.05 to 0.3 g/cm3, a saturated water absorption of 2 g/l g or more, and a rate of water absorption of 30 sec or shorter.
The present invention also provides an excreta treating system comprising a draining board, the above-described absorbent mat laid under the draining board, and a tray in which the draining board and the mat for excreta treatment are put.
The present invention also provides an excreta treating system comprising a draining board and the absorbent mat laid underneath the draining board, the lower surface of the draining board and the upper surface of the mat are in close contact with each other.
The present invention also provides a method of treating excreta comprising the steps of laying the absorbent mat under a draining board and then allowing the mat to absorb pet liquid waste having been discharged on the draining board and passed through the draining board.
The present invention also provides an excreta treating system for pets comprising a draining board, the absorbent mat laid under the draining board, and an excreta treating material put on the draining board, the excreta treating material comprising molded pieces of prescribed shape and having sufficient shape retention not to disintegrate on water absorption.
The present invention also provides a method of producing an excreta treating material comprising molded pieces of prescribed shape and having sufficient shape retention not to disintegrate on water absorption, which method comprises molding a mixture of 70 to 97% by weight of a ground material of plant origin and 3 to 30% by weight of a synthetic resin into pieces of prescribed shape by use of a sprout molding machine.
The present invention also provides a pet toilet comprising a tray, the absorbent mat put in the tray, and liquid permeable nonwoven fabric covering the entire upper surface of the absorbent mat, the nonwoven fabric being fastened at prescribed positions so as to come into close contact with the upper surface of the absorbent mat.
The present invention also provides a method of treating pet excrement which uses the pet toilet, in which the nonwoven fabric is unfastened after a pet gets rid of its solid waste, rolling up the nonwoven fabric with the waste inside, and disposing of the nonwoven fabric together with the waste.